


Ashes to Ashes

by Raineishida



Category: Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: All you need to know is that they're together, During their time as 'bakers' in Phoenix vs Layton, F/M, Having to live separately as per Aunt Patty is difficult, Nick and Maya are a thing I swear it, No spoilers for the game, Stress before a big trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/pseuds/Raineishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the big trial, Phoenix can't sleep, so he goes to visit Maya and finds that she can't sleep either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes

Phoenix knocked on the door and waited for the soft “Come in!” before opening it. 

He smiled when he saw her. He always did.

She was sitting up in her bed with a book open in her lap, a candle burning at the nightstand. “Hey, Nick,” she said, closing the book. “Can’t sleep?”

“Not really,” he admitted, scratching the back of his head. “Thinking too hard about the trial tomorrow. Can you really believe we had ourselves convinced we were bakers?” he asked, sitting down at the foot of her bed in his white t-shirt and boxers. 

Maya grinned, closing the book and putting it on the nightstand next to the candle. “I don’t know, we were pretty good at it.”

Phoenix grimaced. “You don’t really believe that, do you?”

Thinking of their many failed loaves of bread, she laughed softly. “No, I guess not.” Phoenix fell quiet and Maya walked two fingers over to his hand and took it gently. 

“What’s on your mind?”

“I just...don’t know how any of this is going to go. Back in America things were just so...certain, you know? Win or lose. Guilty or not guilty. Now we’re dealing with the Occult and Witch Trials? It’s just...not something I’m used to. We...watched them burn someone alive.”

Maya frowned. “Nick, correct me if I’m wrong, and you know I’m not wrong, but we’ve dealt with some pretty crazy stuff over the years.”

Phoenix nodded. “You’re right.”

“As usual!” Maya’s grin was contagious and Phoenix found the corner of his mouth tilting up in response.

“So. You’re not here to talk politics and law,” Maya stated. She pushed back the covers and crawled closer to him. Phoenix tried to keep his eyes on her face, but he couldn’t. She was dressed in her normal sleeping clothes, a tank top and her underwear. He’d seen her in this outfit before, many times. 

She was important to him. He’d been her first for a lot of things. He hadn’t realized how important she was to him until he thought he’d lost her up at the temple. Thinking of her freezing to death had worried him to the bone. When he finally had her back, he’d held her so tightly he didn’t care who saw. 

Whenever they took a case out of the city they shared a room at the hotel. They’d been sort-of ‘together’ for a long time. She teased him all the time, saying that he’d made a good choice, despite having many people to choose from. 

She liked to tease him about Edgeworth, saying that she was pretty certain he and Phoenix had had a fling at some point, which explained all the awkward silences they encountered. Phoenix never denied it either, which added more fuel to her fire.

Maya had been by his side for years. They loved and respected each other deeply. He supposed they didn’t need a title. All he knew is that he never tired of the sight of her, especially like this. Informal, hair down, that coy smile that made him nervous.

She placed her hands lightly on his shoulders and pushed him back towards her pillow, straddling his hips. 

Phoenix chewed his bottom lip as Maya leaned down over him, her hair in a long braid, now dangling next to his face. “Maya, we have to be quiet. If Aunt Patty hears…”

“Nick, I can be quiet. The question is...can you?”

Even by candlelight she saw him blushing.

She loved making him nervous. Even after all these years she still intimidated him. It should have given her some sort of God-complex, but it didn’t. It made her fonder than ever of his sweet nature which even after so much time dealing with the ‘dark side of the law’, had never diminished.

Phoenix believed in people. He believed in her. 

And she loved him for it. 

His kisses were nervous, his hands on her hips light as if he would have to leave at any moment, and she relished in having him there with her, his warmth a welcome relief in the cool of the night.

His sweetness was no match for her impatience and she pulled her shirt over her own head, making Phoenix smile, embarrassed. 

“You’re taking too long,” Maya whispered, kissing his nose. “C’mon, Nick.”

Instead he pushed her back, sitting up with her. She reached forward and pulled his shirt off, laughing when it got stuck on his hair. 

Her impatience was killed by the look on his face. He was in no mood to hurry, not like she was. Not with the gentle movements of his fingers over her skin, studying her with his fingertips, memorizing every muscle, every freckle he could see by the light of the single flame in the room. 

He reached for her hand and laced their fingers, kissing each of her fingertips. She watched him carefully, strangely puzzled by his gentleness. His other arm was around her waist, his hand splayed over her lower back, his thumb stroking her spine ever so lightly. 

“Nick...Are you okay?” she whispered. He nodded. 

“You’re always in a big rush,” he replied, reaching up to undo her braid, coming her hair out with his fingers. “Sometimes I want to take my time, you know?”

Maya smiled sheepishly. She didn’t know how to take things slow. It wasn’t her style. “I don’t know how much time we have, though.”

“We won’t get caught,” Phoenix assured her softly, kissing her jawline. “I just...”

Maya nodded. “I understand,” she whispered. She leaned in and kissed him slowly, feeling his heart beating against her chest, his hands strong on her back. 

They kissed lazily for a long time, shedding the rest of their clothes slowly, touches light and almost uncertain, fingers studying skin nonchalantly, Phoenix brushing kisses over her body, finally giving in and lying down when Maya pulled him. 

Maya’s hair was his favorite smell in the entire world. Phoenix often found himself lost in it, either when he held her after their nighttime dalliances, or while she leaned over his desk while he did paperwork, it was a simple scent that filled his heart with emotion, even now. 

He tangled his fingers in her hair and smiled peacefully, resting his forehead against hers, focusing on the sound of her breathing. 

Maya’s cues were never spoken, instead leading him with gentle touches, wicked grins and the like. This time was no different. She put a hand on his cheek and met his eyes with a small smile.

“Ready?” he asked, surprised when she shifted underneath him. Usually she liked to be on top, and he didn’t mind in the slightest. 

“Ready, Nick,” she whispered. 

He had to move slow or the bed would squeak, but that seemed to suit them just fine. Maya’s legs held him tightly, her fingers gripped in his hair and once again he was thankful she didn’t wear her nails long. 

Her gasps were soft, and he captured them with his mouth, wanting nothing more than to keep her sounds of pleasure to himself. 

He was proud of himself for his self control, keeping quiet as possible until the end. 

Maya relaxed around him, her legs trembling as they loosened from around his waist.

Phoenix brushed her bangs from her forehead and kissed the skin there, damp with sweat. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Maya stared at him, bewildered, her face flushed. 

“What?” he asked, kissing the tip of her nose.

“You’ve never said it before.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t mean it,” he said, laying down next to her and pulling her blankets over them. She settled against his chest, her limbs weak.

“I...I’m just surprised.”

“Did you think I didn’t?” he asked, taking her hand and stroking her fingers with his thumb. 

“I...don’t know, I guess we never really talked about it.”

“We’re not the most conventional of people, Maya.”

“I guess not,” she admitted with a shy grin. 

He kissed her hand. “Well, I do.” 

“Think you can sleep now?” she asked with a giggle. He kissed her temple. 

“I hope so. Kick me out in the morning, because I don’t think I can get up right now.”

“You’d better go in the morning or Aunt Patty will have a fit. She made us have our own rooms for a reason.”

“Think she knows?”

“Do you care?” Maya whispered, looking up at him. He smiled faintly and shook his head.

“Not at all.”


End file.
